Hazy
by SuperNaz
Summary: What if I fall, and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me? Shrouded in deceit, mystery, and lies, one girl decides it is time to step out from the darkness that the Academy has sheltered her in for so long, and to step into the light. She doesn't plan to go alone. Follow Nikoru and her classmates through their journey to find the light. Natsume & OC


_What if I fall, and hurt myself, would you know how to fix me?_

**HAZY**

Ferocious growls and roars ripped through the night sky, brightened by warrior flames. The flames licked and danced around their hostages-three men hidden behind dark shades and clothed in heavy black suits.  
A shimmer caught the captives eyes, they followed it until a black panther began to circle the flame that held them. The beast's eyes narrowed, seeming to dare them to try and make a move. Soon after the shock settle in, a boy walked out from the surrounding forest. A black cat's mask covered his facial features. He looked towards the animal, and nodded his head ever so slightly-as if understanding, the black panther leaped over the flames and into the hostages area, growls ripping from it's throat.

* * *

"Good morning, Mikan, Hotaru!" The voice echoed around the walls of the classroom, it was bell-like with a slight edge to it.  
All the students looked towards the door, where a female stood. Her long white hair waved towards the middle of her back, her piercing green eyes were lit up in delight. All these aspects were highlighted even further by her uniform, the blue clashed so horribly, but complimented her so well in an unusual paradox. Mikan adorn the same uniform, as well as Hotaru.  
They were now 14, close to graduation and anticipating entering the High School branch in the next year.  
"Good morning, Nikoru!" Mikan ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck, she pressed her cheek against hers and rubbed for a moment before backing away-embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry, Nikoru... I don't know why I always do that.." Mikan stepped back, her hand scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.  
"It's okay, Mikan." Nikoru smiled at her genuinely.  
"Uhm.. Nikoru, are you alright? You look pale." Mikan assessed the girl, her face filled with concern and worry.  
"Ah, I was up studying late, I may be coming down with a cold from all this stress for the midterms." Nikoru spoke smoothly, her eyes guarded.  
Sumire took this chance to jump into the conversation.  
"Yuukimaru, What is your Alice anyways? You haven't shown us anything since you entered the Academy last year."  
"I told you, it's a telepathy Alice." Nikoru stepped around the girls, toward her seat. Sumire steamed in her spot, jealousy clearly masking her features as Nikoru hopped over her desk, in the seat between Nogi Ruka, and Hyuga Natsume.  
She sank down low in her seat, hiding her face with her hair. She hated the attention she got from the class from something so simple as sitting between these two.  
She often heard whispers from the boys' fan club members about how 'arrogant' she was. She heard things about how mysterious and fake she is from Natsume's followers.  
She wanted to act her true self in this class, but it felt like they were stopping her from doing so, or maybe..  
"Is it me?" she whispered quietly to herself, no one but the two boys heard her soft words. She often said little things to herself, and Ruka would discreetly console her.  
This time however, Natsume shook his head no. Ruka sighed and looked down at his lap, then back at the blackboard as the teacher walked into the room.  
The class continued on as it normally would, Nikoru paid attention, but still seemed off in her own world.  
The bell rang for lunch and she was immediately over the desk and heading out of the classroom-she rarely stayed in the building during the lunch period.  
Mikan watched her walk out, she pouted and turned to look at all her classmates.  
"Why does she do that?!" She whined.  
"Leave her be." Natsume grunted as he too, left the classroom.

* * *

**I know that was short, and I'll have another chapter submitted hopefully by tomorrow. I just want you all to get a feel of Yuukimaru Nikoru's character. Any comments, changes that should be made, or hopes for the plot of the story - please submit them in the reviews or message me.**  
**It would be greatly appreciated. :]**


End file.
